Kingdom hearts 2: YouTuber edition
by khmaster00
Summary: Basically kingdom hearts 2 retold with YouTubers. Rated t because it will get t rated later I think. I might change it later I'm not sure.


p id="docs-internal-guid-5bcb2e9d-7fff-4fde-0244-3d8ccbc8e63f" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"a far off dream that's like a distant memory. A distant memory that's like a far off dream.. I wanna line the pieces up. Yours and mine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(If you don't mind I'm gonna skip the tutorial with exadv *Roxas* and skip to Dave *Sora* waking up.) He woke up groggy. It felt like he was asleep for a while. Dave felt the capsule he was in open… he got out and…. "WHOA!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He was immediately tackled by his two team mates Elliot and Matt. He remembers the first journey he had with them going through the different worlds defeating the darkness and searching for his friends Dave and Sabrina and looking for Elliot and Matt's friend king Johnny./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Guys calm down! Where are we?" Dave asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We don't know. We just woke up here!" Elliot replied. All of a sudden a small white dog came out of the side. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Toby. You too?" Dave asked /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""yep! And I have an idea. Let's look at my journal!" He proceeded to pull out a small book and search through it… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""huh… that's odd. There's only one sentence here!.../spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"THANK SARAH…./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I wonder who that is?" Toby said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Huh. I don't know. But what I do know is that we should get going." Dave said with the others agreeing. And so they left where they were…..and entered twilight town./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Notes: this is my first story on here so sorry if I didn't do something right. The roles are Dave(Daveace) as Sora. Elliot, Matt and Johnny (the super gaming bros) as goofy, donald and Mickey. Sabrina (the super gaming bros.) As kairi. Dylan as Riku. And Toby fox as Jiminy cricket because I couldn't think of anyone else. More chapters will be posted later. Have a nice day and take care./span/p 


End file.
